This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Payment accounts are known to be used to fund transactions for the purchase of products (e.g., goods, services, etc.). The payment accounts are generally provided by various issuers in three types, including credit, debit, and prepaid. Credit payment accounts are consumer specific accounts having associated credit lines. When consumers initiate purchase transactions, the credit lines are diminished and the transactions are funded by borrowing from the issuers of the accounts. The consumers later repay the amount to the issuers. Generally, spending is limited to the credit lines associated with the credit payment accounts. Debit payment accounts are linked to bank accounts (e.g., checking accounts, etc.), where funds are pulled from the accounts as purchases are made. Spending is generally limited to the existing funds in the accounts, however, overdraft protection is often available from the issuers of the accounts. Prepaid payment accounts are reloadable cards that allow consumers to only spend up to the amounts pre-deposited therewith. The prepaid payment accounts are often not consumer specific, and as such, do not have associated credit lines or overdraft protections.
Corresponding reference numerals indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.